


THE ABC

by SuperWhoShipper



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:04:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWhoShipper/pseuds/SuperWhoShipper





	THE ABC

Enjolras was at it again. Storming about the ABC cafe and ranting about the king, about the economy, about politics in general. Comeferre rolled his eyes and let him go, exchanging glances with Marius, letting Enjolras rant and drink.

"General Le Mark is the only man who cares about us low-lives in the slums. One man! One man is not enough to make a difference in the eyes of the king!" he shouted. 

"One man is plenty," came a strange voice, a lilting, low but feminine tone. .

"Who said that?" Enjolras said, looking about.

A girl with mahogany tresses turned on the barstool she sat and faced him. "I did."

"You? And what would you know?" Enjolras scoffed.

"Me? Who says I know any less than you," she said, standing up off her seat, her fingers letting go of the glass they were coiled around.

Enjolras scoffed and eyed her rather rich-looking dress. "Looks like you're well off." 

"What I wear means nothing," she said, narrowing her eyes. 

"Certainly. But, back to the initial comment, how is one man plenty?"

"One man can inspire hundreds. A voice among mutes. One person, one idea, can bring about this revolution you speak of." 

"One man can start it but the task takes many." 

"How many bullets does it take to kill a man?" the mahogany-haired girl asked.

"Why, just one." 

"So why should many hold the gun?" she retorted.

Enjolras stammered to reply. Combeferre and Marius laughed. "A drink to the lady to render Enjolras speechless! What is your name, Miss?" Combeferre laughed.

"Ceciliane Planchenault," she said, with a victorious smile and a sassy curtsy. Enjolras rolled his eyes. 

"Ceciliane, hm? Well, its a pleasure to meet anyone who can give Enjolras a run for his money in a debate!" Marius said playfully. 

She nodded and smiled. "You think well, but you think inside the box. You can't win a revolution without a bit of creativity," she said to him.

"Creativity is for art, not for war." 

"What's the difference?" 


End file.
